Laminated, plastic cards, such as transaction cards, are known in the art. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,791, laminated, plastic cards are used for a wide variety of purposes, including purchases, gift giving, ATM or other banking transactions, proof of identity, membership, loyalty, building entry access cards, and so on. High-quality, plastic cards are typically made by printing or otherwise forming image information on a plastic sheet substrate, e.g., to display the name of an issuer of the card, terms of use of the card, graphics, logos, or other information. After image formation, a thin over-laminate film is applied to both sides of the plastic sheet substrate. The films are typically made of a polyvinyl chloride (PVC), PET, PETG, polycarbonate or other polymer material, and are secured to one or both sides of the plastic sheet substrate by subjecting the plastic sheet substrate and films to heat and pressure in a laminating press. The lamination process functions to secure the films to the plastic sheet substrate so that the image information is sealed in and the films cannot be removed from the plastic sheet substrate without destroying the laminated product. Once the lamination process is complete, one or more cards may be cut from the sheet, e.g., using a cutting process, such as a die cut or punching process.